A New Life
by ImpeccableBlade
Summary: Can a lone diarist stuck in the wilderness survive the difficulties of Minecraft? Will he be able to rebuild a prosperous society? Join the hero of this story and find out. Rating because I'd rather be safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is a fan fiction in the style of a diary. You can expect at least ten chapters in total though there could be a lot more in the end. You can expect the chapters to be short but plentiful, because each day will be a chapter. This is my first shot at this so any constructive feedback is welcome. I hope you enjoy the story but you don't have to. So without further ado, we begin.

**Day One**

The sun rose lightly over the water that I could see to the right of me. That was all I could see for miles in any direction, with the sole exception of a small spit of land far ahead. As my boat sailed on towards the coast I could see trees sparsely populating the spit of land.

The boat crashed into the land quickly disintegrating into its component parts. I scooped the sticks and wood up from the floor. I then walked towards the nearby trees and began to hit at several trees. Despite getting a sore fist, I was able to extract a fairly large quantity of wood. I then used the wood to assemble a simple set of tools for future woodwork. I placed them on a small table. I then set about tearing several blocks of wood apart to produce sticks. These sticks were then combined with more wood to produce a primitive axe.

Despite being basic, the axe significantly reduced the amount of pain in my hand. I quickly chopped several trees but ensured that the saplings that dropped were collected. I also saw several apples drop from the trees and I therefore kept myself happy by eating some of the fruit. I did save some for later, in case I felt myself getting hungry.

After having a quick sit down to recuperate my energy, I began work on a small structure to spend the night. I collected all of the wood that I could and then I set down the walls. I slowly built these up until I reached a comfortable height, and then I carefully built across with sheets for a roof. A small door hole was created, as was a basic plank of wood with holes to serve as a temporary door.

I knew my ingenuity alone could not guarantee survival, so I began work on some additional tools. A simple farming implement would allow me access to advanced crops in future, and a simple pickaxe would allow me to mine the essential minerals for a comfortable life.

The next step in my survival was to see if there were any readily available supplies of fuel. There were two or three small caves which extended deep into the ground, and one of these had a small vein of coal near the entrance. I carefully mined away at this, exploiting the natural fault in the rock between the coal and the harder rock. However, I began to hear strange noises behind me. There was a loud twang, much like the sound of a ruler vibrating on the side of a desk. This contrasted with the sounds of heavy breathing. I quickly mined the coal and got out.

By now dusk had fallen, and there was a strong sea breeze as the land rapidly cooled. I walked back to my simple shelter and used my sticks to light a small fire in a piece coal. I placed this near the centre of my dwelling, but not before creating a small chimney to stop the smoke from asphyxiating me. I then stood there and took it all in. I was alone on a new island, hundreds of miles from the hostile armies to the south who had forced me off my land and into uncharted territory. They had asked for my land to build new training centres and military bases, and when I rejected, they responded with force. Now I was stranded in this desolate place. I had no idea if there were other people heading north, but I hoped for some company to help me eke out a living.

Outside, the sounds of the evening became a sickening mix of cries and twanging. I could only assume that whatever had been behind me underground had come above the surface overnight. I sat there for what felt like hours, waiting for the sun to rise. Unlike back home, there were no almanacs here to figure out exactly when the sun could rise, and there were certainly no scientists who could calculate the sunrise time.

I dared to peek out of my shelter a little after midnight. It was extremely dark but I could make out dozens of humanoid figures. Some seemed extremely bony whereas others held their hands out ominously. But one subset of the creatures terrified me the most. They were vaguely humanoid, but seemed to have four legs and no arms. They seemed to be green with a terrifying maw that gaped towards those who looked at it. Needless to say, I decided to hide back in the shack and wait for the sun to rise back into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

** Day Two**

The morning sun began its slow climb in the eastern sky, as I stood in the area of forest that I had cleared for the construction of my hut. My priority was to collect some of the basic resources such as stone, iron and sand. These could help me improve my house.

I began by starting a small mine to the west of my shelter, next to the coast. I slowly dug downwards, making sure to create a staircase pattern to avoid falling into a hole. The mine quickly hit the layer of stone beneath the dirt, and it was here that I began to branch out my tunnels, so as to collect the most stone possible. I gathered up a good amount of stone and then left to head back to my hut.

When I reached the hut, I used most of the stone to build a small oven with space for a fairly large input of materials. I also constructed a smaller compartment to store and burn the fuels. Then I used the stone I had gathered to produce a pickaxe made with a stone head, leaving a small hole where I could place a stick handle. I also noticed a particularly sharp stone which I used to produce a small blade, to protect myself against the creatures of the night, if necessary.

The next material on my list was iron. I knew that iron could be found occasionally underground, but mostly deep down within the stone. For this reason I decided to mine in the dark caves that I had found the coal in previously. I made sure to bring sticks and coal so I could set down small fires to give off light.

The expedition began well, as I carefully walked down the steep tunnel. Despite hearing many unnatural sounds, I was able to ignore them and keep going further down. I stopped now and then to set out a torch on the right of the cave. This served a double purpose: it lit up the cave and helped with navigation.

Then, an arrow whizzed past me. I looked ahead to see a skeletal figure. I knew what I had to do and quickly drew my basic blade. I placed it in front of my forehead, to deflect any arrows fired towards the top of my head. The figure fired again, this time missing by some way. I just stood there and laughed at it, which seemed to enrage it. However, as it ran quickly towards me over the rock floor, it began to fall apart and all that was left was a pile of bones. I had no idea what had caused that change, but I picked up several bones, due to their usefulness as a fertiliser.

After a long trawl through several long corridors, I came to a small spring that seemed to bubble from the deep. I decided to try some of the water, to cool myself down after a hard search. The water was very refreshing, but it seemed to be particularly flavoursome. I could only assume that it had ran over salts on its way up. It was then that I noticed a very subtle tang in the water; it tasted a little like blood. I realised that there could be iron within the water that had been absorbed, and so I resolved to find this iron.

I dug at the side of the spring, and began to dig out a small staircase. It was about ten metres into my excavation that I found iron, and lots of it. I dug up a large amount of the ore, before leaving. I had no intention to utterly decimate the environment.

I climbed out of the mine, using the torches on the left as a guide. It was early evening when I climbed outside. The first order of business would be to start smelting the iron. I decided to move the oven into a basement, so that my house would not burn down from the fire. I then began to smelt the required iron, and I left the house to relax briefly in the evening air.

I looked across the vast ocean in front of me, and I began to think of the bigger questions. What did everything mean? What were these figures? It was at that moment that I heard a glorious noise. I heard the characteristic sounds of a small flock of sheep. Wasting no time, I whipped around and tried to fell as many sheep as I could. I tried to do it with as little violence as possible. I managed to defeat four sheep, and I took the wool from their bodies. I knew exactly what I would do with it. As the sun set over the blue seas, I created a small bed in my hut, and laid down for the night.

As I lay back, I thought of my friends and family back home who had been chased off their land. They would have either headed westwards to the vast dirty cities, or they would have went out on boats. I knew I would likely never see them again, but I realised that they were probably getting by, just like I was. I also resolved to get the necessary sand to build glass windows over the course of the next day. I decided to take one look outside but I found myself shocked by what I saw.

A boat was coming towards the coast.


End file.
